I Know What You Are
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: Bella confronts Edward in the forest. Alice has a vision. What will be Edward's reaction? And why are his 'siblings', mainly Alice, grinning evilly? First try at a Twilight fic...give it a try.


**A/N: Okay, this is my first Twilight fic. I had this dream a few nights ago regarding the way Bella tells Edward about her sudden realisation. This stroy is based from the film, not the book. I personally think that this is funny...Enjoy!**

"You're impossibly fast…and strong," Bella began. She could feel more than see her breath forming into fog in front of her for she was way too busy trying to calm her thudding heart. "Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your ice change color, and sometimes you speak like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in sunlight." She sighed. This is it, now or never.

"How old are you?" she asked. His reply was brief, making Bella's heart rate faster. She mentally cursed his deep, velvety voice. "How long have you been seventeen?" a long pause met her question. Edward hesitated with his answer, having an internal battle with himself. Finally, he let out his answer.

Bella released the air she did not know that she had been holding. Seventeen forever, that's not something you see everyday. Gathering up the remnants of her courage, Bella whispered, "I know what you are…"

"Say it. Out loud. Say it!" his voice was low, commanding. She fought another shiver.

Suddenly, music blared across the forest. Bella's clothes that protected her from the rain and cold weather changed into a tight leather costume. From the boots to her hat, everything was made out of leather, even her mini whip.

Edward's clothing changed from, well, his clothes did not change at all. He still had that formal yet casual look, but he was leaning on his silver Volvo. How it got there, no one will ever know. Unless of course, you consider the faint sound of a booming laugh coming from the rough direction of the school.

Bella began singing, swinging her whip around her. Edward just stood there, spinning his car keys around his finger. He seemed to be enjoying the song.

"I know what you are, what you are, baby

"Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

"Who ya tryin' to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

"Who ya tryin' to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

"You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
Womanizer…"

_Alice Cullen looked around at her fellow 'siblings'. They all anticipated her vision after noticing her mischievous expression and the excited glint in her topaz eyes. She rubbed her hands together evilly and said, "Excellent…", doing a somehow accurate impression of Mr. Burns._

"_What is it?" Emmet asked, "What is it Alice?"_

_Jasper nodded, "Yeah, what's got you so excited, love?"_

"_Emmet, how fast can you carry Edward's car to the clearing a few miles away?" she asked. She was deliberating not telling them her vision just to spite them. She really is evil._

"_Faster than you can say the Pledge of Allegiance," he replied, raising his left hand._

"_You use your right hand for the Pledge, Emmet." Rosalie chastised him. He winked at her before picking up the Volvo and running away. An impatient silence followed Emmet's departing. Alice was still grinning impishly, Rosalie was trying her best not to look bored, while Jasper concentrating on making the rest of the humans left in the parking lot feel ignorant. It would be hard to explain how their brother just lifted a very, very heavy vehicle._

_Then, after five long seconds, Emmet was standing beside Rosalie again._

"_Thank you Emmet," Alice said, skipping over to the car and signaling for the others to hop in._

"_You're not going to tell us what's going to happen, are you Alice…" Jasper stated warily, only receiving a shake of the head from his wife._

*~*^*~*

Edward was trying to wake up Bella from her sleep. She was sleep talking again, but this time; she was fidgeting, like something from her dream is making her uncomfortable. It didn't help that she was humming some kind of tune under her breath.

"Bella, my love, please wake up…"

Bella sat up straight in her bed, instinctively snuggling into Edward's arms. "Oh, Edward, I just had the most terrifying dream." She whispered shakily. "And Alice wasn't taking me shopping this time."

**Done, please review?**


End file.
